A Special Gift
by Liverpaul
Summary: Seu aniversário era para ser só mais um dia comum, um dia em que não havia nada para comemorar. Mas um presente especial fez Severus Snape mudar de idéia. ONESHOT Época dos Marotos, Sev/Lene. #Fanfic dedicada à Olg'Austen#


**Título:** A Special Gift

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Fernando Gaede (a.k.a. noivo da Tati)

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **K+

**Quando: **Quinto Ano (1976) – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR.

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR, mas a fanfic **A** **Special Gift**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Resumo da fic: **_Seu aniversário era para ser só mais um dia comum, um dia em que não havia nada para comemorar. Mas um presente especial fez Severus Snape mudar de idéia._

* * *

– ONESHOT –

**A SPECIAL GIFT**

09 de Janeiro de 1976.

Era só mais uma sexta-feira comum, a sexta-feira da semana mais preguiçosa do ano, devido às festividades recentes. Pelo menos para Severus Snape, aquela _data_ não significava nada mais do que isso. E foi com indiferença que ele agiu durante toda a manhã, até o final da aula de Poções. Afinal, não poderia mesmo considerar um "presente" ter que dividir a primeira aula do dia com a Grifinória. Se ainda fosse a Corvinal...

Na saída da aula, Severus vislumbrou a cara feia de Potter quando o mesmo viu que Lily Evans tinha vindo falar com ele. Sua amiga grifinória lhe dera um abraço discreto desejando-lhe felicitações. Mas ele podia ver que, da porta ao fundo da sala, sua _amiga_ corvinal os observava com um olhar digno de um "Avada Kedavra", tão fulminante que poderia fazer alguém cair morto.

Porém, assim que percebeu que fora vista, Marlene McKinnon mudou completamente sua expressão. Ela disfarçou e adentrou a sala sorrindo.

– Oi Severus! Oi Lily! – ela disse, fingindo animação em sua voz e dirigiu-se a ruiva: – Lils, a Emmy estava te procurando!

– A Emmy? – Lily não entendeu. – Por que?

– Ah, eu não sei, mas parecia _bem_ urgente – Marlene frisou, e então Severus percebeu que aquilo era uma desculpa.

– Ah, tudo bem – Lily respondeu, parecendo até aflita. – Até depois! – ela deu um meio sorriso e se despediu deles.

Assim que Lily pisou fora daquela sala, Marlene deu um suspiro tão alto como se dissesse "Já vai tarde." E Severus a olhava com uma expressão especulativa e um tanto irônica. Ele ia perguntar o que tinha sido aquilo – uma cena de ciúme? –, mas não foi necessário.

– Será que você pode me ceder dois minutos do seu precioso tempo? – ela perguntou em tom jocoso.

– Até dez – ele respondeu cínico e ficou de braços cruzados esperando a resposta dela.

Marlene suspirou fundo outra vez. Ela mesma parecia um tanto sem jeito ao tirar de sua mochila uma grande caixa quadrada de madeira e couro preto.

– Bom, eu não embrulhei porque sei que você detesta essas frescuras e eu também... – ela disse ansiosa e lhe estendeu a caixa. – É pra você.

Severus tomou o estojo das mãos dela, percebendo que a caixa era um Kit de Poções. Novo. Completo.

– Ainda agora, quando eu estava ali fora – ela prosseguiu –, Sirius me perguntou o que eu ia fazer com esse _Kit de Química_... Mandei à merda! – disse ela e riu feliz, mas logo retomou a firmeza na voz. – Feliz aniversário!

Num primeiro momento, Severus pensou em recusar o presente, mas a satisfação de ver o sorriso de Marlene cheio de felicidade foi maior do que o seu próprio orgulho.

– Eu agradeço pela... _lembrança_ – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, meio irônico e um tanto comovido.

– Seria um crime se eu esquecesse o aniversário do meu namorado... – Marlene disse se aproximando mais dele.

Severus largou o estojo sobre a bancada.

– Então estamos _namorando_? – ele indagou cínico, arqueando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

– _Eu_ estou – ela respondeu, encarando-o firme nos olhos. – E você?

– Eu gostaria que a minha _namorada_ tivesse me comunicado antes – ele disse, fingindo irritação e enlaçou Marlene pela cintura, trazendo-a mais junto de si. – Que ela tivesse aceitado o meu pedido ontem...

– Talvez ela só estivesse esperando um momento mais apropriado... – disse ela, os dedos pequenos brincando displicentes com o fecho da capa dele. – Quando estivéssemos longe de um certo cachorro e você não estivesse na presença de uma certa ruiva...

– Lene... – ele a repreendeu; esse ciúme que ela sentia era tão sem propósito...

– O Kit de Poções era só um figurativo, Sev... – ela emendou depressa. – O meu verdadeiro presente de aniversário é esse aqui...

E sem dizer mais nada, Marlene ergueu seu rosto para ele, alcançando os lábios de Severus com os seus, um convite tentador demais para que ele o recusasse. Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, trazendo-o mais junto de si e enquanto seus dedos pequenos puxavam suavemente os fios negros, ela sentia os lábios dele tornando-se mais cálidos e receptivos como tantas vezes, moldando-se aos seus com perfeição. Ele envolveu uma das mãos entre os fios castanhos aprofundando a carícia, e ela entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que suas línguas brincassem numa carícia singela e apaixonante, afastando-se dele somente quando o ar começou a lhes faltar.

– Gostou... do presente? – Marlene perguntou ofegante ao final do beijo.

– Muito – Severus respondeu-lhe aos seus lábios.

– Que bom... – ela debochou. – Espero que o _Kit_ seja muito útil pra você me ajudar a conseguir um Excede Expectativas no NOM de Poções... – e riu alto, fazendo menção de se desprender dele.

Ele a envolveu possessivamente entre os braços. Beijou-lhe os lábios com ternura e então voltou a fitá-la nos olhos.

– Posso lhe garantir que será _ótimo_ – ele disse, e ela entendeu que ele não se referia apenas ao NOM de Poções.

Na verdade, Severus não sabia como seria nos próximos anos, mas definitivamente _naquele_ aniversário, ele tinha motivos para comemorar. Havia recebido um presente especial, que atendia pelo nome de Marlene McKinnon.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1. **Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem dessa fic! Eu particularmente acho que foi a coisa mais "light" que já imaginamos para Sev/Lene RSRSR mas enfim, é uma idéia simples que tivemos para comemorar o aniversário do nosso amado mestre!

**2.** Fanfic dedicada à nossa amiga e autora do coração, **Olg'Austen**! Amiga, essa é pra você! *_Presente de aniversário atrasado_!* RSRSRSR.

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes resumo no início do cap? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Por favor, deixem **reviews**! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey! Se chegou até aqui, deixe uma review!

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS STORY **_**É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


End file.
